The Providence Falconers
The Providence Falconers are an NHL expansion team based out of Providence, Rhode Island. Their assistant General Manager is Georgia Martin. Overview Jack officially signs with the Falconers before graduating from Samwell and makes alternate captain before even finishing out his first year for his impact and leadership on the team. The Falconers franchise produces a series of promotional videos including behind-the-scenes footage of the practice facilityYear 3, Comic 3, informal interviews, and a series called “Faceoff!” in which teammates compete in various skills-based games on camera.http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/143065190282 The team's nutritionist is named Nate and hates Eric Bittle for all the pies he sends the team.Year 3, Comic 14 After FalcsTV did a segment on Jack's pregame sandwich, Bitty made sandwiches for all of the team and Jack told them about Bitty being his boyfriend. The team took it quite well with the help of Marty and Thirdy smoothing things over and even invited Bitty to family skate. During Jack's rookie year, the Falconers are able to clinch a playoff berth. Aware of Bitty's skill in baking, "a list" of the Falconers, particularly Marty, Thirdy, Snowy and Tater clamored for a few pies and a lot of jam from Bitty.Year 3, Comic 19 The Falconers are able to make it all the way to Game 5 of the playoffs on a near sweep which, if they win, will put them in the Stanley Cup playoffs.Year 3, Comic 22 Due to an incredible goal from Jack, the Falconers succeed in reaching the playoffs.Year 3, Comic 23 After losing Games one and two, winning Games three, four and five and losing Game six, the Falconers won the Stanley Cup with a score of three to two in Game Seven against the Seattle Schooners due to a goal by Jack Zimmermann who was voted MVP. After winning, Jack decided to kiss Bitty on center ice where everyone could see. The Falconers ended up spending the night partying with the Samwell Men's Hockey Team at Jack's apartment.Year 3, Comic 25Year 4, Comic 2 Having moved the presser to the next morning, the Falconers attempted to find JackYear 3, Comic 26 who was late after oversleeping. A massive amount of journalists showed up, most having likely rushed in from all over the place to be there for the presser. The vast majority of the journalists focused on Jack and Bitty's kiss despite the Falconers having released a statement and the team's efforts to focus on the game instead of the kiss. When the press started focusing too much on the kiss, Thirdy and Tater helped to deflect their questions away and wrap up the press conference with Jack talking very little about the kiss beyond admitting that it was his boyfriend he kissed. At the team's victory parade, a fan takes a selfie with Jack and a Pride flag which Thirdy suggests Jack send to PR. The Falconers later attend Jack's Cup Day kegster alongside the Samwell team, the Bruins and possibly people coming from other schools. The party ends up including a fire on the porch.Year 4, Comic 5 At Christmastime, Bitty sends a seasons greetings tweet that includes a picture of a shirtless Tater wearing a Santa hat posing with Snowy who is dressed as an elf. The tweet gives a Happy Holidays from both the Samwell team and the Falconers.Year 4, Comic 16 Ultimately, the Falconers had a rocky season in Jack's second year on the team, not doing as well as the year before. Part of this was down to Snowy getting put out for a leg injury he suffered during the season. As per the Samwell team and Falconers request, Bitty baked them "a truckload" of cheddar and blueberry scones in the Falcs colors.Year 4, Comic 20 Team Members * Alexei “Tater” Mashkov #7 - A Russianhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/142705624967 player introduced in Year 3, Comic 1, but unnamed until Year 3, Comic 2. He gives Jack the nickname “Zimmboni”.Year 3, Comic 1 Mashkov is also the host of the Falconers' PR interview clip that Bitty watches with his teammates at team breakfast. He is also featured in an episode of Faceoff!, in which he competes against Jack in a logo-drawing contest. Tater tells Bitty that like Jack, he comes from a lot of expectations as his mother is a national figure skater and his father is a town hockey star. Tater also gets along well with Bitty once he learns about Jack having a boyfriend and doesn't care that Jack is with a man rather than a woman. Instead, he cared more about having Bitty make dinner for him and inviting Bitty to family skate. During Game Four of the Stanley Cup Playoffs, Tater was injured by a Schooners defenseman. In retaliation, Jack started a fight with the defenseman during Game Five, earning him a hug from Tater.Year 3, Comic 24 As a result, Tater was out for the rest of the playoffs.Year 4, Comic 3 Posed shirtless wearing a Santa hat with Snowy who was dressed up as an elf for a seasons greetings tweet posted by Bitty. * The Veterans - Introduced in Year 3, Comic 3, they always eat breakfast together. ** Guy #19 - always frowns at everyone. However, after meeting Jack's boyfriend Eric Bittle, Guy actually smiled at him. ** Sebastien "Marty" St. Martin #33 - Probably gave Tater his nickname in 2010. Speaks Quebecois French.Year 3, Comic 4http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/146383556602 Alternate captain with Jack and Thirdy. Asks for Jack to come to dinner for weeks without success. First person on the team that Jack tells about his relationship with Eric Bittle and is very supportive of the news. Has a wife named Gabby who loves Bitty's pies and thinks Jack's partner is a keeper as a result.Year 3, Comic 15 After Jack came out to the team, helped alongside Thirdy to smooth things over with the players who still found it weird. When the team was loudly trying to place orders for Bitty's Baking, Marty was on the phone with his wife getting her requests. ** Randall "Thirdy" Robinson #32 - writes poems. Has kids that his time on the road keeps him away from. Alternate captain with Jack and Marty.Year 3, Comic 13 Met Bitty at dinner with Marty. Alongside Marty helped smooth things over with the players who still found it weird and expressed interest in having Bitty babysit. Helped to deflect questions about Jack and Bitty's kiss at the presser and went with Jack to the grocery store to get flour and eggs for Bitty following the presser, a picture that ended up on Twitter as one of eight must-see from the Stanley Cup. After a fan takes a selfie with Jack and a Pride flag at the victory parade, Thirdy suggests Jack send it to PR.Year 4, Comic 5 * Dustin "Snowy" Snow #24 - A goalie who spends a lot of time in the trainers' room. After Jack admitted he was dating Eric Bittle, Snowy simply commented on how nice it was and explained to Tater that Jack hadn't told them as he was being discreet. He also dealt with Poots' assumption that the team was playing a rookie joke on him.Year 3, Comic 18 Took part in the presser following the Stanley Cup win. Dressed as an elf, poses for a picture with a shirtless and Santa hat wearing Tater that is included in Bitty's seasons greetings tweet. During Jack's second year with the Falconers, he suffered a leg injury that got him put out. * Poots - allegedly pooted in an interview, hence his nickname. Always gets blamed when a mess is made.Year 3, Comic 16 After Jack revealed he was dating Eric Bittle and that Marty and Thirdy knew, Poots believed the team was pulling a rookie prank on him. * Jack Zimmermann #1 - Son of hockey legend Bad Bob Zimmermann. Alternate captain with Marty and Thirdy. * Fitzgerald - possibly Poots, as both are stated to be rookies. Plus, Poots has red hair and Fitzgerald is an Irish last name and is also shown to have red hair. Receives and returns a pass from Jack leading to his game-tying score versus the Aces. Shares a celly with Jack and Tater when the Falconers secure a playoff birth. References Category:Hockey teams